Galactron
Galactron appeared in 2016 TV series called Ultraman Orb. Galactron (ギャラクトロン Gyarakutoron) is an alien mecha that first appeared in Ultraman Orb. Gilbaris created the Galactrons to wipe out its creators, the Kushia People and took over the planet. It then sent Galactrons across space to wipe out all sentient life forms, which Gilbaris regarded as obstacles in achieving peace, which was its mission. After the disaster involving Maga-Orochi, peace had seemingly returned to Earth until mysteriously, several portal like objects brought forth a gigantic robot! Soon after, Naomi Yumeno affectionately named it "Galactron", and the creature was researched by a group of scientists, including Shin Matsudo, while being kept off limits by VTL, eventually, the beast finally activated, going haywire almost immediately and capturing Yumeno. It soon stormed off into the still repairing Tokyo, where it rampaged, using its portals to wreak havoc across the city, soon enough, Orb appeared on the scene, who had the whole time had a suspicion of the organism, and subsequently tried to figure a way to defeat the beast without harming Yumeno, while Galactron scanned Orb for all of his weaknesses, unbeknownst to him. Orb then attempted to fight the beast, but to no avail, as Galactron's portals were too powerful for Orb. Orb retaliated by moving Galactron to the Inacsessible Forrest to save the city from being destroyed, Orb then transformed into his Hurricane Slash form and tried to use his Orb Slugger Lance to quickly defeat the beast, but Galactron grabbed the Trident like weapon away from him and tossed it away. Then it extended an enormous sword and impaled him, which seemingly killed the silver hero. Galactron then tossed Orb aside, causing the Ultra to dissipate into particles from the lack of energy to fight. The mecha then communicated with the remaining men of the SSP and used its Galactron Spark to turn the peaceful landscape into chaotic wasteland. Witnessing the destruction, Gai transformed into his Thunder Breastar form in a last-ditch effort to stop the robot. In this berserk form, Orb effortlessly destroyed the robot's shield with a boosted punch in the air, grounding the latter as a result. The Ultra then kicked it away and it soon got back up. Unlike Maga-Orochi, Galactron proved himself to be evenly matched in combat against Thunder Breastar. It then fired his lasers at the Ultra and launched its right hand via dimensional travel to attack Orb. Slightly hurt by Galactron's unprecedented technique, Orb managed to grab the remote-controlled mechanical hand and channel his dark energy to disable its function. Throwing it back at the mecha, Orb seized its braid and forcefully pulled it out, inadvertently disrupting its control over Naomi in the process. Orb continued to brutally assault Galactron, with Naomi screaming with terror in captivity inside the robot. He ripped out Galactron's left arm and used it to hit the mecha until it was seemingly defeated. Before an enraged Orb could impale the robot with its own left arm, he managed to restrain himself as a result of Jetta's pleading. The robot capitalized on the opportunity to strike him with its laser beams, but Orb shielded himself with the ironic use of the mecha's arm. Before Galactron gets another chance to attack, Orb seal its fate by firing his Zedcium Ray at the robot, destroying it for good in an impressive explosion. Unfortunately, the mecha's demise indirectly resulted in the critical injury of Naomi Yumeno. Sometime later, Galactron was rebuilt by Mulnau and served her faction to turn the Earth into jewelry. He fought Ultraman Orb once again on an island. The two giants put up a good fight with each other with their swords clashing with each other and getting good at each other. After Orb dodged his modified Gem Spark, and looked on in shock, Galactron grabbed him with his braid and attempted to turn him into jewelry, only for a couple of sluggers to cut it off. The owner of those said sluggers was then revealed to be none other than Ultraman Zero himself, who came into Orb's dimension via his Ultimate Aegis. Galactron tried to hold his own against the two Ultra swordsmen, but he was proven to be no match for them. After Zero and Orb took out the robot's sword and arm cannon respectively, they destroyed Galactron with their Wide Zero Shot and Orb Supreme Calibur. Powers and Abilities * Dimensional Transportation: Galactron can interdimensionally travel via circular symbols. * Shield: These same shield can protect Galactron from attacks. * Organism Scan: Galactron can scan objects to analyze them for strengths and weaknesses. * Entity Transportation: Galactron can transport organisms inside of it via it's chest crystal. * Internal Wiring Control: Galactron can control the actions of his own wiring to do as it pleases. ** Entity Link: By connecting one of it's wires to that of a victims brain, Galactron can control that person too. It can relay speech through this means to an intercom. * Heat Ray: Energy beams fired from its eyes. Upon firing on the target, mysterious circles appear before they are replaced by explosions. * Galactron Shaft (ギャラクトロンシャフト Gyarakutoron Shafuto): A large braid attached to its neck that can pick up and lift opponents. * Galactron Blade (ギャラクロンブレード Gyarakutoron Burēdo): Galactron can flip up the weapon on its left arm which can also extend to deliver a fatal stab to its target. ** Laser Beams: Galactron is capable of firing a laser beam from its blade. * Ejectable Arm Cannon: The weapon on Galactron's right arm, which can be fired off as a separate unit. ** Galactron Banisher (ギャラクトロンバニッシャー Gyarakutoron Banisshā): The cannon arm can fire a yellow laser. * Galactron Spark (ギャラクトロンスパーク Gyarakutoron Supāku): Galactron charges a laser beam in its chest and then fires it. At full power, it is capable of mass destruction. ** Galactron Gem Spark (ギャラクトロンジェムスパーク Gyarakutoron Jemu Supāku): Upon being modified by Mulnau, Galactron possess the ability to turn its targets into jewels. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Ultraman Universe